Different styles of caps or lids for containers (for liquids) are prolific. They are known in a variety of forms, which can include, for example: a tamper-evident ring; the ability to be re-sealable; a screw-thread; or a combination of these. Such caps also include those that can be drunk through and resealed ("sipper tops"), either with or without a screw thread, so that the container is re-usable.
Drinks and drink containers where two components making the drink are best mixed immediately before drinking are available separately. However for some types of drink, where the concentrate is in tablet or powder form, the availability of drinks with all elements for the drink in the one container are rare and hard to find commercially.
An object of the present invention is the provision of a cap which, when combined with an appropriate container, permits two elements of a drink to be separately contained within the one container and mixed immediately before the user desires the drink. A further object of the invention is the provision of such a cap and container so as to offer an economic alternative to presently available containers.
For the purposes of this specification, the term "cap" is used to describe any lid or cap or closure for a container or bottle with a top opening. Also, the term "container" is used to cover any vessel with a top opening which is capable of carrying or retaining a liquid, regardless of the material of which it is made.